Pokemon Quick Battles
by pokemon2471
Summary: These stories will basically be just showcasing battling. Just fun pokemon battling stories to read. No real story lines to these.
1. Adrian VS Rorak

**This is a new type of story I'm trying out. These stories will basically be about random battling between two trainers (sometimes made up characters and sometimes actually known characters) There really isn't going to be a story line to this it's just going to be fun quick battles for enjoyment. But if you have any suggestions for anything (battle or what you want to see next) feel free to put it in your review or PM me with your idea. **

Pokemon Quick Battles

Quick Battle #1

In a small field surrounded by tall dark barked trees stood two boys around the age of 15. They stood about 20 feet apart staring intently at the other. One had dark brown hair cut short with a red sweat shirt on and brown cargo shorts. The other had shoulder length blond hair with a green t shirt on and jeans. They both were average height with the blond being about two inches shorter of the two. But after a minute of staring the blond spoke up.

"So I Adrain challenge you Rorak to a battle. It will be a one on one with two pokemon each. There is no time limit and no subs and when both pokemon on either side are unable to battle then the winner will be determined. Is that fine with you?" Adrian boomed acrossed the small field.

"Ya, that's fine lets just get going," Rorak said uninterested.

Both trainers held a red and white ball in there hands with Adrain to be the first to throw it.

"Scyther lets do this now!" Adrain shouted excitingly.

"Metagross do your work" Rorak said as he threw his ball across the field.

The first to emerge was a green mantis standing on two legs with it's hands looking like sawblades. It had a detemined look on it's face waiting for it's opponent to emerge. The second pokemon that emerge though was a a huge blue steel pokemon with four tough looking legs and an angry face. When it settled on the ground it let out a loud roar as it was ready for battle.

"Wow that thing is scary but we can take it," Adrain and Scyther had taken a step back when it had roared but both kept the determined looks on there face showing that they could handle anything that was thrown at them.

"Ya I don't think so but if you insist then you can have the first move,"

"Alright then Scyther lets hit them hard use Air Slash," Adrain commanded to the Mantis Pokemon.

Scyther started flapping its wings as a ball of air was starting to form in it's left wing. When it became a decent size Scyther then swung it's wing sending the ball right at Metagross. The ball of air hit Metagross square in the face but other than hitting it the Pokemon wasn't fazed at all.

"Alright direct hit," Adrain said excitingly although not seeming to notice that the Iron Leg Pokemon wasn't the least bit affected by the attack.

"That's all? Well then Metagross lets show them what we can do use Meteor Mash," Rorak commanded with a fiery voice.

Metagross started floating towards towards Scyther and one of it's legs turned into a metallic color. Scyther then cowarded and looked around but before it could do anything the leg smashed into it flipping it around and knocking it onto the ground.

"Scyther no!" Adrian shouted

"Alright then while you're there use Hammer Arm as well," Rorak commanded again with the same fiery voice as before.

"Metagross then pulled two of it's arms up and smashed them onto Scyther who still hadn't recovered from the last attack. Scyther Then got pushed more into the ground and let out a loud cry from it's pain. When it had finished Metagross then floated back to its side of the field.

"Scyther try and get up!" Adrain commanded who was worried that Scyther had taken to much from the two powerful attacks. Scyther though eventually pushed itself up onto shaky legs and tried to stay standing for as long as possible.

"Alright good," Adrain breathed a sigh of relief. "Ok then it's going to take a lot to take it down so lets use our most powerful attack. Use Night Slash,"

Scyther then started running at Metagross and its blades became almost a black color. When it reached Metagross after a second of running it used both blades and slashed at Metagross's face. Metagross flinched when getting slashed but was unharmed otherwise.

"Metagross before it gets away use Meteor Mash now,"

"Scyther before it hits you get under it and use Air Slash,"

Metagross changed up it's attack and aimed right for Scyther but before it made contact Scyther slid under Metagross and made a ball of air and shot it at Metagross. As it made contact Metagross was pushed upwards in the air floating high above Scyther.

"Grr you're annoying. Metagross finish this off use Hyper Beam," Rorak shouted at the pokemon.

At that moment Metagross charged up an orangey red ball of energy in its mouth as Scyther cowered on the ground below. Before Scyther could even react to the attack Metagross shot the energy from it mouth in a huge beam that hit Scyther square in the chest. Not only was the ground around Scyther blown up a bit but Scyther was blasted off its feet and hit a nearby tree and fell to the ground in defeat.

"Scyther no!" Adrian rushed to Scyther side and seeing that it was going to make it returned it to its pokeball. Walking back to his spot on his side of the field Adrian was faced with a choice and he knew exactly what he had to do. As he turned around to face his opponent he expanded another pokeball in his hand, his one last hope.

"Alright then Zangoose you are up," Adrian announced throwing the pokeball and appeared out was a red and white ferret which stood on two legs and had really long, sharp claws.

Zangoose let out a loud yell saying that it was ready for battle. Metagroos though, at the other end of the field looked a bit interested at this new opponent.

"Alright then Zangoose lets start this off right use Close Combat,"

Zangoose started running towards Metagross and before it could defend itself Zangoose had leaped onto Metagross's head and started to use a barrage of punches, kicks, and slashes. Metagross though seemed to be hurt much more by this.

"Metagross Hammer Arm," Rorak commanded clearly annoyed how Zangoose was actually doing damage.

"Dodge it Zangoose," Adrian yelled trying to protect his pokemon.

As Zangoose was punching Metagross use one of it's legs to try and hit Zangoose but at the last second Zangoose had jumped off of Metagross and the Iron Leg pokemon accidentally hit itself in the face.

"Now finish it off with Fire Blast," Adrian said with excitement in his voice.

Zangoose inhaled a large amount of air but when he released it out came a stream of fire that formed a five limbed star and it slammed into Metagross. Metagross got thrown back and when it hit the ground was in a faint.

"Ya! We beat it Zangoose," Adrian cheered, happy with himself at such an impressive feat.

"Humph that's just one I have another," Rorak said as he returned Metagross back to it's pokeball.

"Well confident are we?" Adrian said starting to get annoyed with Rorak's attitude.

"Alright then Mightyena lets finish them shall we," Rorak threw his pokeball onto the field and out came a large black furred wolf who was growling.

"Well then if that's what we have to defeat we'll do it. Zangoose use Work Up then Poison Jab,"

Zangoose started out by getting in a pose and talking to itself. Then an orange energy surrounded it. After a few seconds it started running at Mightyena with both of it's claws had turned a bright purple color.

"Mightyena use Protect,"

Mightyena then barked acknowledging the command and suddenly surrounded it's self with a bright blue sphere. Zangoose then stabbed its claws at the sphere but it never gave way.

"Now jump and use Hyper Beam," Rorak yelled.

"What so soon in the battle?" Adrian was surprised at this line of command. He must really wanted it to be over soon. "Zangoose use Fire Blast and try to counter it,"

Mightyena leaped into the air and charged up an all too similar orangey red sphere. At that time though Zangoose was getting ready for its Fire Blast. Both pokemon fired there attacks at the same time at the same spot. The results were a huge explosion but the Hyper Beam had gotten through and hit the ground right beside Zangoose throwing Zangoose into a tree. As Mightyena landed on the ground Zangoose was trying to get back on its feet.

"Zangoose try to get up. It can't do anything once it used Hyper Beam so we have a chance now. Use Close Combat," Adrain was desperate at this point. He was willing to try anything just to see if he could manage to break through and show this guy that he wasn't really all that.

Zangoose after managing to steady itself starting running towards Mightyena. When it arrived at the wold pokemon he started to try and punch and kick it. Most hit there mark and it seemed to be working quite well.

"Mightyena jump back and finish this with Giga Impact!" Rorak yelled with urgency in his voice.

"What! No! Zangoose get back," Adrain panicked at this point with shock in his voice.

Zangoose figuring out what was going on stopped its attack and tried to get back to its side of the field. But Mightyena had jumped back a ways and then surrounded itself with an orangy red sphere and started running towards Zangoose. But Zangoose wasn't fast enough to get away and got hit by Mightyena's strong attack and got blasted past Adrian and thrown down on the field, fainted.

"No! Zangoose," Adrian ran towards Zangoose and made sure he was ok.

"Humph such an easy win. Actually a waste of my time," Roark snorted after returning his Mightyena and started to walk away.

"How could you be so cruel? Why would you raise your pokemon like the way you do. Its wrong and you're just heartless," Adrain said shaking in rage.

After a long pause Roark just started walking away while saying "Its just who I am,"

**Thank you for reading this and please review and tell me what you thought about it. Once again if there is something you would like for me to put in a future battle (character, pokemon, place setting, or anything you want) just put it in your review or PM me with your suggestion since it will add character to my content. **


	2. Brock VS Melanie

**Here is quick battle #2 for you all that are reading this. Please remember to review to tell me how you liked it.**

**Pokemon Quick Battles #2**

The city was Pewter City. The location was the Pewter City gym. Inside the main battling room on each side of the battling field stood two trainers. One was the famous gym leaders of Pewter City, Brock who was standing looking at his opponent with his arms folded. The opponent was a girl of average height with brown long hair and wearing a black sweatshirt and jeans and looking excited and raring to go.

"Alright then," The referee for the Pewter City Gym started out. "This battle will be between the former and fill in Gym Leader Brock who is filling in for the real Gym Leader, his brother Forrest and Melanie Robin from Lavaridge Town. This battle will be a one on one battle with two Pokemon each. Only the challenger Melanie is allowed to substitute Pokemon and the battle is over when both Pokemon from either side are unable to battle so both trainers send out your first Pokemon,"

"Alright im ready for this battle, go Poliwag," Melanie exclaimed as she tossed a pokeball into the field and the small tadpole Pokemon appeared and with a cry of it's name stood ready for battle.

"Hmm I see what your plan is but," At this point he extended a pokeball in his hand and threw it in the field. "Crobat will stop you," The bat Pokemon appeared flying about five feet off the ground.

"Now," The referee boomed across the battle field "Let the battle begin,"

"Alright now I'll take the first move Poliwag water gun," The tadpole Pokemon aimed at its opponent and fired water from the center of the swirl on it's body.

"Crobat dodge it," Brock said calmly with his arms still crossed. Crobat simply just flew away from the water attack. "Alright our turn Crobat wing attack," Crobat flew a bit higher in the air and its wings turned white and it dove at Poliwag.

"Poliwag get out of the way," Poliwag tried to dodge the attack but the bat was just too fast for the water Pokemon and it got hit hard by the attack sending it flying to the edge of the field while Crobat just flew back to its original side of the field.

"Poliwag, can you get up?" Melanie was worried about her Pokemon but it immediately got back onto its legs and looked ready to go. "Good now let's hit it hard using Hypnosis," Poliwag's eyes started to glow blue as it looked at Crobat.

"Crobat don't let it get to you, use Supersonic," Crobat at once released blue circles that had a piercing sound to them at Poliwag who, when they hit it, stopped its attack while it screeched in pain. When the attack was finished Poliwag was confused and barely able to keep itself standing up without falling over. "Now Crobat finish it off with Cross Poison," Crobat's wings glowed an even darker purple than it already was and it flew towards the confused Poliwag slamming into it with its wings. With it flying back to its side of the field Poliwag was on its back fainted.

"Poliwag is unable to battle the winner is Crobat," The referee announced.

"Poliwag great job," Melanie said as she returned Poliwag back to its pokeball. "Alright then" She had another pokeball in her hand ready to go. "Do it Charmander," From the pokeball came out an orange bipedal lizard with a flame at the end of its tail. The lizard who noticed it was on a battle field and saw the Crobat at the end of the field got into a fighting position.

"Hmmm that's interesting for you to choose that Pokemon in this type of gym," Brock said impressively at the trainer's bold move.

"Well I have a plan in place. Charmander use Smokescreen," The lizard opened it's mouth and out came black smoke that covered the field in a matter of seconds.

"That's not going to work, Crobat Air Cutter," Crobat's wings glowed white ad as it flamed small razor blades of air came out. But as it headed at Charmander's position the smokescreen started to dissipate at the more flowing air in the room. But when the attack connected to the position it was intended to Charmander was revealed to not be there.

"What, where is it?" Brock said shocked and for the first time unfolded his arms and put them to his sides.

"Charmander, Ember," Melanie shouted. From behind a rock that was near Crobat jumped Charmander who unleashed a barrage of small fire balls at Crobat which most of them hit it directly. "Now before it can recover, use Slash," Charmander then landed on the rock it hid behind but then jumped off of it again heading towards Crobat and its claws glowed right and grew longer and when it reached Crobat it slashed at it landing an impressive hit. Then jumping off of its face landed back on its side of the field and Crobat landed on the ground, fainted.

"Crobat is unable to battle Charmander is the winner," The referee announced.

"Crobat good work return," Brock returning Crobat to its pokeball. "Alright now for my prime pokemon," He expanded another pokeball and threw it onto the field. "Go Steelix!" Brck yelled. From the pokeball came out a huge iron snake about 30 feet long, after being released it let out a loud roar announcing it was ready to battle.

"Wow it's huge," Melanie expressed in shock seeing it almost hit the ceiling.

"With it also being incredibly powerful, so Steelix lets start things off and use Iron Tail," Steelix's tail turned in even greyer color and Steelix launched itself at Charmander aiming to hit it with its tail.

"Charmander dodge that attack!" Charmander jumped onto a nearby rock as Steelix's tail slammed into the ground shaking the entire gym.

"Charmander, Ember now," Melanie commanded at the lizard. Charmander then fired the barrage of fire balls at the steel snake's body. Steelix though shook it of easily and then glared at Charmander. "Don't let it scare you, we'll use our secret weapon for dealing with this gym, Brick Break," Melanie commanded which Charmander then jumped off its rock towards Steelix with its arm glowing, when it reached the head of Steelix slammed its arm down onto the Pokemon. With the attack Steelix let out a loud roar but, threw its head up effectively hitting Charmander and throwing it up and off balancing it from landing and it slammed into a rock on the field.

"Hmm good attack but it seems like your follow through wasn't as well planned out," Brock said folding his arms again signaling he was confidant again in his battling.

"Darn," Melanie didn't realize the possibility of her secret attack not working out as she originally planned.

"Alright Steelix, Slam," Brock commanded calmly. Steelix then threw its tail to hit Charmander who was still trying to recover from falling onto a rock.

"Charmander look out!" Melanie shouted but it was too late. Steelix's tail slammed into Charmander throwing it from its rock it was standing on into the center of the field. "Charmander try to counter attack using Ember," Melanie knew this was the last hope. Charmander got up on shaky legs and opened its mouth to release its fire attack.

"Steelix lets end this with DragonBreath," Brock commanded in a booming voice. Charmande after a second had released its Ember attack but at the same time Steelix opened its mouth and let lose a green beam of air then blasted through the Ember and directly hit Charmander throwing it up in the air and when it landed on the ground it had fainted.

"Charmander is unable to battle Steelix is the winner and the winner of the match is Brock," The referee announced.

"Charmander great job," Melanie said returning Charmander to its pokeballand started to walk away until Brock spoke up to her.

"That was a good strategy for battle but you need to train more. Go train somewhere for some time and come back when your pokemon are stronger," Brock said smiling.

After hearing the pep talk from Brock Melanie smiled as well. "Alright I'll go and train and I'll be back as soon as I can," At that point she ran out the door.

"Hmmm well Steelix," Brock said looking up at his pokemon. "Better prepare because I feel that's not the last we will see of that girl,"

**Thank you for reading and if you don't mind in your review please do two things for me**

**Tell me if there is a certain person or pokemon you want to see battling or if you want a special type of battle to be seen**

**Tell me how you like Melanie as a character because I'm thinking of bringing her back a bit more so feedback on her is appricated. **


End file.
